ssjkfandomcom-20200215-history
HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MRS. ROWLING AND HARRY POTTER!!
'HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MRS. ROWLING AND HARRY POTTER!!!!' ' This page will be shut down until it is actually J.K. Rowling and Harry Potter's birthday.' ' When it is their birthday, there will be a big feast and a big party here.' ' Their birthdays are both on the 31st of July.' 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY J.K. ROWLING! HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY POTTER!' Happy birthday to you, YOU'RE SUPER AWESOME PEOPLE TOO! Happy Birthday dear Harry and Mrs. Rowling.... WE SO SO SO SO SO LOVE YOU!!!!! Thank you so much Mrs. Rowling. Thank you for bringing us this magical world Of joy and magic and love; We are very thankful. ''' '''Thank you. 'IN ORDER TO CELBRATE MRS. ROWLING AND HARRY POTTER'S BIRTHDAY, WE WILL THROW A BIG PARTY!!!!!!' 'Peeves: ' Hitting all the students with the snowballs he threw and blows raspberries. 'Professor Dumbledore:' Sings carols with Fawkes and shoots rainbow sparks from the tip of his wand, showering everyone with rainbow sparks. 'Professor McGonagall: ' Tells Peeves not to cause mischeif but ends up throwing a snowball herself. 'Professor Flitwick: ' Squeaks so excitedly that he begins doing the Gangnam Style without knowing it. 'Professor Sprout: ' Throws mistletoe everywhere and dances around the Great Hall. 'Professor Snape: ' Keeps on taking House points away from everyone, only to be hit in face with the snowball from Professor McGonagall. 'Professor Trelawney:' Begins predicting that students will die on this glorious night, but is shooed out by Professor Flitwick, who continues to dance the Gangnam Style. 'Professor Sinistra:' Begins quizzing students about the stars, but then gives up and starts helping Dumbledore sing carols and shower everyone with rainbow sparks. 'Harry Potter:' Watches Cho Chang dance while receiving gifts from everyone, then ditches this and begins doing the Gangnam Style with Flitwick. 'Ron Weasley:' Accompanies Harry Potter as he receives gifts and dances the Gangnam Style with Harry and Flitwick. 'Hermione Granger:' Watches Harry with a scowl on her face, and keeps saying the they should study whenever they get the chance, then gives up on this and begins studying herself. 'Cho Chang:' Dances with her friends, then begins watching Flitwick, Harry, and Ron do the Gangnam Style, but then decides to help Dumbledore and Sinistra rain sparks on everyone. 'Ginny Weasley:' Flirts with numerous boys, and kissed serveral of them, but then she decides she feels like turning all the mistletoe Sprout threw to birds, and she did so, creating flock of little cardinals. 'Luna Lovegood:' Watches Flitwick, Harry, and Ron do the Gangnam Style with a queer look on her face, then she suddenly begins raining green and red and silver sparks on everybody that were watching Flitwick, Harry, and Ron. 'Cedric Diggory;' Conjures up firworks at random, then silencing them so they explode without a sound, then decides to join Dumbledore, Sinistra, and Cho rain rainbow sparks on everyone. 'Fred and George Weasley:' Begins conjuring mice at random and scaring girls with the Headless Hat, only to be asked to join Flitwick, Harry, and Ron, and so they did. 'Lee Jordan:' Follows the Weasley twins around as he collects money/orders for the Skiving Snackboxes and Headless Hats. 'Neville Longbottom:' Watches Cedric, Cho, Dumbledore, and Sinistra conjure rainbow sparks with some sort of awe, but when he tries it for himself, he ends up blowing up one of Ginny's birds. 'Parvati and Padma Patil:' Watches Flitwick, Harry, Ron, and the Weasley twins dance the Gangnam style while talking and giggling. 'Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas:' Walks around and talking and trying all the different sweets there are. 'Hannah Abbott:' Watches the Gangnam Style group and talks to Susan Bones, then leaves to buy a few Skiving Snackboxes. 'Susan Bones:' Watches the Gangnam Style group and talks to Hannah Abbott, then watches her leave to buy some Skiving Snackboxes. 'Draco Malfoy:' Follows Professor Snape around, sneering at everyone, but when Flitwick says to stop sneering and start dancing, Draco Malfoy has to agree, so he begins dancing with Pansy Parkinson. 'Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle:' Tails Malfoy like two oversized guards, and dances with each other like two upright pigs. 'Pansy Parkinson:' Looks very smug with Malfoy asks her for a dance, but ends up tripping thrice and falling down twice. 'Millicent Bulstrode:' Leans against the countertop and sips her butterbeer, her beady eyes following Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy dance. 'ISN'T EVERYONE ACTING SO MERRILY? LOL O.O XD' Please talk as much as you can here! Remember; it's a party!!!!